An analytical method using high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) with fluorescence detection was developed for the measurement of physostigmine, a cholinesterase inhibitor, in plasma of humans receiving the drug as a treatment for Alzheimer's disease. A gas chromatographic/mass spectrometric assay for the measurement of nicotine in rat plasma and brain and in human plasma was developed.